With the growing popularity of computing devices, there is an increasing demand for applications, or apps, to run on such devices. These devices may include smartphones, tablet computers, televisions, set-top boxes, in-vehicle computer systems, home entertainment systems, and so forth. To satisfy this demand, programmers are constantly building, testing, and maintaining applications. Testing of these applications is useful for quality assurance to find and correct errors.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.